gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Taikage
G-Rooms - Article? Should we make an page for G-Rooms? I think we have enough information to create a page for it. So that people who want to know what its about go just go to our article page. I mean its given us a source of background information. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 16:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :It's really just a bunch of interview really. It does give up some useful info, but it's not really like a in-story thing. IMO, it's not necessarily to create an article for it. -SonicSP 03:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Finally someone explained it to me, I guess if its just interviews no reason for a page. Did we get all the useful info from the site? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 04:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Guys, shouldn't this be talked over a forum vs my talk page? As for G-Rooms, if you want to create a page, go ahead, no skin off me. I mean we technically list everything that's been posted up as part of 00 publishing. Though i have to say, they really enlarged Nena's booty, must be the air in her e-suit :P Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 04:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, but how exactly do you start a forum. Because Id like to start one on some of the Gundam Wiki's goals/objectives for 2011. I mean what could be next besides Nena's buttock? Feldt, Milena, and Sumeragi sunbaathing on a beach? And even though G-Rooms does provide alot of stuff for us, I could say that it warrants an article, though it should probably be a part of the "media" of Gundam 00Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 04:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) To make it easier, just go to the link to create new page and put "Forum:G-Room for 00 Gundam". Another lazy way is to simply run the search under whatever title you want, so long as "Forum:" is placed ahead, naturally no page exist, but look at the red link above with what you typed, use that and it will transfer you to a creation page and you can write it out to your heart's content. Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 06:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) regarding the true name of the transition system yo read the manga scan in the page. leonard clearly says "quantum teleport." AND, i cant seem to move the page. can you please help me on that? thanks `Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 13:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ok nevermind it was a laggy connection. i moved the page, but i cant seem to link it to the qan t and sakibure pages. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 13:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gundam Halo edits Sorry to clutter up your talk page, Taikage, but the User:Gundam halo‎ has been doing quite a bit of heavy editing, with regard to the UC era section. Since I am not all that knowledgeable with regard to that era, is it possible for someone to go over his edits ? 'Cause i feel certain bits of information might have been lost. ~ Azkaiel 18:14, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I can't give you much support as I never cared nor invested too deep into the UC universe. The best you can do is ask around who are UC fans and try to recruit them to review over things. So long as his edits aren't out of proportion, it should be okay. I'll check on it though in just case. Taikage - trying to rule the world without a Pinky 19:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: GN Cannon Edits Just FYI, I was only trying to add an image of the back view of the mobile suit. When I attempted to save the page, I received an "Out of memory on line 1121" error message, after which the image addition was not saved and the spaces were somehow added. It seemed a better idea to not try and correct it (as I'd likely get the same error again, as I got the error twice). I didn't actually edit any of the text so I don't know how the error occurred or how the spaces were added. Arvis1804 18:37, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I tried the image addition again and I get the same error when I attempt to preview my changes. That said I didn't save any changes because I didn't want the same error happeneing again. I also tried to switch to source view in order to edit the page code directly and it again gave me the same error and then did not switch views at all. Arvis1804 19:02, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 19:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow! this looks cool! this will draw alot of attention to our Wikia, and might even get competent members to join! I think we should go for this. I wonder how it works exactly though, but still looks like something to try out. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 19:57, January 26, 2011 (UTC) LordRimus is banned? I got a message from LordRimus, stating that he was banned because of "spam". Apparently he didn't doing any spamming, but was banned anyway. If you check his contributions, it'll show he wasn't spamming. Can you confirm this? and if so, why was he banned? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 07:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't know, i didn't ban him for sure, the logs would've shown it. Anycase, I'll look into it cause I thought I was the only one with admin powers around here. Taikage - trying to rule the world without a Pinky 07:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) They unbanned me. That's weird... -- Rimus 15:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) hey, wanted to warn you, I posted several gundam thing that I attend the forum called gundam Brazil. I wish you would pass the information to the gundam wiki, since I'm not good at making articles by gundam wiki. Site Forum http://www.gundambrasil.com.br/forum/forum.php :I don't see how we're going to read it if it's in that language. -SonicSP 06:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Editing changes! (1) It seems we are getting a toolbar for editing pages now. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 04:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:About Artorious No, I haven't but when I do I will post them up.--CrusaderRedG21 03:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Issue with Ericard...Ban or no? Taikage, I'm coming to you about a user named Ericard. Ericard created a page called Red Comet Kick a few weeks ago, and I see it as a totally useless page because its biased and fanmade. I've contacted him on his own page but he hasn't responded. I put up delete tags TWICE and he took them down, and even Dav7d2 put up a delete tag and he put it down, with his only excuse being that people had worked hard on the page, when there were clearly only three users actively working on the page. So, in light of him ignoring two requests by senior editors, I think we should ban him, because he has poor language skills and has ignored the requests of two senior editors. Your thoughts?Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 02:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Gaeaman, If you are trying to be an official gundam community, you never have a proof on yourself. Also, you are bashing toward me in such small problem and you have gone too far enough in this community.User_talk:Ericard 02:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean to insult you. I'm simply saying that the "Red Comet Kick" page doesn't really need its own page. The physics behind the kick itself should go on Char's page. If you had a page for the Kick, one would be equally justified in putting up pages for the Shining Finger, God Finger, etc. I was trying to state that the page should go in Char's page and Full Frontal's as well. I'm taking issue with this because you've not neccessarily ignored two editors requests to take down the page, but you haven't given a clear and concrete justification for the page's existance. If you can convince the editors that the "Red Comet Kick" should stand as a page, then I'll let it go. Simply put, give us a good reason for the page besides people working hard on it (and only 4 have in total)Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 02:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ericard: Gaeaman788 has merit and validity behind this matter. If you want to write about the Red Comet Kick, then focus on the Char's page. Because I lack full understanding of the UC universe, I'm only presuming you know about the material better than me. Please integrate your written materials on Char's primary page with all the references listed to cast away doubt over your work. Also, please keep active communication with fellow editors, especially seniors. Ignoring msgs suggests a lack of cooperation and such types aren't tolerated. I'll be deleting the page soon, you'll have a day or two to integrate your data before i delete them from wikia. Thank you for your time. Taikage - Admin 04:48, February 9, 2011 (UTC)